


oikawa tooru takes things too far

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Multi, Shrimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's suga's birthday and what better way to celebrate it than throwing him a party where everything is shrimp themed</p>
            </blockquote>





	oikawa tooru takes things too far

At first, the banner had been the most shocking thing Suga'd seen: giant pink orangish shrimp strung up, just waving in a nonexistent breeze, big enough that even he might feel their tails brush the top of his head if he walked under them.

And then they played Pin The Tail On The Shrimp, which had been a wild ride of Oikawa shouting food references and Daichi helping him with the whole 'hot/cold' hint. 

Twister had been interesting and not as awkward as it used to be when Suga had been younger. Iwaizumi kept landing his limbs on the popcorn shrimp in the middle, Oikawa's hands would land on the tempura shrimp on the left, and Suga and Daichi would be a mix of the shrimp sushi and onigiri. Oikawa fell over three times, blamed it all on Iwaizumi, which resulted in all four of them collapsing in a jumble of limbs. After Suga and Iwaizumi knocked heads on the third fall, he ended Twister.

The next game had been a messy one. Suga wasn't even sure he wanted to know where Oikawa had gotten fake shrimp the size of apples. But they floated, so the group bobbed. Daichi managed to get eight shrimp in one minute. Iwaizumi, nine; Suga, six; and Oikawa, three. That was when Oikawa decided they needed to "Chill out" and eat something real.

More shrimp sushi along with bowls of soup, which also had shrimp in it, of course. 

After their meal, they sat on the couch and watched an animated movie featuring two stray krill that were seeking better things in their small lives. Suga sat in the very middle, Iwaizumi on his left and Daichi on his right. He'd rest his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder and had his fingers intertwined with Daichi's. Oikawa would wrap his arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders and let his fingers play with the end of Suga's hair. Suga could feel himself sweat a little from being so close to three other people, but their proximity had him feeling safe and content.

After the movie, Oikawa decided it was time for cake and presents, and the quartet hauled themselves off the couch and into the kitchen.

All through the singing of "Happy Birthday" Suga still hasn't been able to decide if he should laugh or cry. The cake staring up at him with giant yet beady eyes and an eerie smile is wrong. Despite everything being shrimp themed, a shrimp cake is just... it's just too much.

Iwaizumi hands him a knife, a cough sputtering from his mouth as he says, "Serve it up, birthday boy."

"You'll like it! It's got an interesting flavor. And a surprise inside!" Oikawa leans too far over the table so his grin is right in Suga's face. Suga eyes him, not sure if he should be scared or--or excited.

Suga lifts the knife and starts to cut off the tail, not even really sure where he should cut. From the end seems best, but the disappointed look Oikawa gives him has him curious. 

He gives the first slice to Daichi, who quickly slips back into the living room. 

Iwaizumi coughs again as Suga cuts into the shrimp. The cake is yellow, with a slight pink tint. Suga hopes the cake isn't actually shrimp flavored. 

"Thanks," Iwaizumi quickly takes his slice and retreats into the living room as well.

As Suga starts to cut a third slice for Oikawa, he's stopped with Oikawa's hand on his own. "Here, I want mine bigger."

Then Oikawa is cutting the shrimp cake in half, and, and--

"What the fuck?"

There's choking from the living room as Suga stands from the table, watching as tiny shrimp flood from the cake. Oikawa falls back laughing, the knife jiggling in his hand. Suga stares at the cake, not sure if he wants to touch the tiny pink things to see if they're real or not.

"It's--it's candy!" Oikawa drops the knife and scoops up some of the candy shrimp, throwing a handful into his mouth. "They're strawberry flavored."

"Okay--" Suga takes another step away from the table, needing to get his head cleared. The shrimp aren't real. They're not real. That's, that's good. 

"You two should have seen his face," Oikawa goes into the living room and throws himself on the back of the couch, an arm flinging out to either side to encompass the other two. Suga hears them mutter amongst themselves. 

He goes back to the table and picks up one of the baby candy shrimp. After a moment of inspecting it up close--it looks super realistic, like actual baby shrimp with veins and some even have little black dots under their tails--he pops it into his mouth. Instantly he's surprised at the strong strawberry flavor, but after another moment, he considers it too sweet for his liking. He chews it quickly. 

Oikawa comes back wiping his face, his cheeks pink. Daichi and Iwaizumi trail him with their plates held in front of them, their eyes not meeting Suga.

"Sorry Suga-chan, I couldn't resist," Oikawa wraps his arms over Suga and nuzzles his neck. Suga feels slightly comforted, but doesn't lean into Oikawa.

"We couldn't talk him out of it," Daichi says, dumping his silverware into the sink. Iwaizumi pulls something out of the fridge and sets it on the table.

"He basically did everything, but once we realized what the cake looked like, we went out and bought this."

Looking at the cake, Suga finally feels himself relax. Oikawa tightens his grip around Suga as he digs his forehead into Suga's shoulders; he doesn't have to say anything for Suga to know he feels a little guilty. Suga lifts a hand up to grasp at Oikawa's forearm, squeezing a little to show it's okay.

The cake the others brought out is a simple sheet cake decorated in a light blue frosting, with a simple "Happy Birthday!" swirled on it. There's nothing special to it, it's just a generic store bought cake, but Suga loves it. 

They sing "Happy Birthday" again, a little more slowly, and Suga blows out the single candle they placed atop. Iwaizumi cuts it this time, and Suga is thankful to see that the inside is just chocolate. 

Before Suga eats his piece, he stands and hugs each boy and gives them a kiss on the cheek, whispering a quick, "Thank you," in their ear before moving on. 

They crowd the table and eat in silence. Suga lets his eyes roam over each of his boyfriends, his heart swelling up with love.

Oikawa uses his fork to cut off small pieces, choosing to savor every bite. Daichi and Iwaizumi barely pay any attention as they stab at their individual pieces. Daichi's mouth makes huge O shapes whenever he slides the fork in, whereas Iwaizumi's lips seem to barely part before the food is disappearing. Suga picks at his cake, suddenly not in the mood for anything sweet.

"Is it present time yet?" he asks after a moment.

Oikawa slams his fork down and shouts, "I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" and then he's jumping away from the table and disappearing down the short hallway to the bedroom at the end. Even from a distance Suga can hear the ruckus Oikawa is causing. 

Daichi sighs.

Iwaizumi says, "I'll make him clean everything up before I leave, don't worry."

Before Suga can reply, Oikawa is coming back, his arm full of mismatched boxes.

"Okay, so, the biggest one is from all of us--"

"No it's not," Daichi and Iwaizumi say simultaneously.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "Okay, _fine_ , it's from me. This round one is Iwa-chans, and the bagged one is Sawa-chan's. Which one do you want first?"

Suga glances at them all. "What, no cards this year?"

"Mine and Iwa's sorta go together. We had nothing to do with Oikawa's."

Suga sighs and holds out a hand. "Alright then, hand me yours first."

"You have to move to the living room first. Better light over there."

"Fiine," Suga drags himself from the table and latches onto the nearest body--Iwaizumi--who wraps arms around him and helps tug him towards their living room. Suga and Iwaizumi collapse onto the couch in a jangle of limbs, and then Daichi is there picking up Suga's legs and throwing them over his lap. Oikawa comes over with the bundle in his arms, and he motions to Daichi to take the big one off the top.

Daichi hands the box to Suga, who's perfectly fit his back against Iwaizumi's chest. He can feel Iwaizumi suck in a breath and Suga starts to tear at the wrapping paper. Which, of course, has cartoon shrimp all over it. He eyes Oikawa as he rips at it, making sure to keep his face impassive.

He's met with a plain white box when all the paper is gone, and he's almost disappointed the gift isn't on the box. Though, on more than one occasion, a box that advertises something like, say, a microwave, might actually have pajamas in it. You can't trust boxes.

Suga uses a nail to tear open the box, half his attention still on Oikawa, who's set the other gifts on the coffee table and has chosen to sit on the edge.

There's a sheet of tissue paper covering the top, and after pulling it away, Suga is met with... a giant shrimp. 

Iwaizumi snorts behind him, the movement jerking Suga into reaching into the box and pulling the shrimp out. 

Oikawa has his hands covering his mouth as he waits for Suga to figure out what it is. Daichi keeps his head tilted away to try to hide his chuckles.

"What... what is it?" Suga finally asks, lifting the shrimp above his head. It's soft and looks unbelievably realistic. It curls naturally, like shrimp do, and before he can turn to Oikawa to ask him something else, hands are reaching from behind him to grab the shrimp and pull it over his head.

It fits snug around his neck as Iwaizumi's hands adjust the head and tail to curl around each other. Suga's eyes are wide as he sits still, not sure how to feel about a giant shrimp encompassing his neck.

There's a click to Suga's left followed by Oikawa saying, "Perfect!"

"Send it to me, I need to show it to some people at work."

"You got it Sawa-chan." Suga turns to see Oikawa grinning as he slides his phone back into his pocket. "Next one?" 

Suga nods, slowly getting used to the shrimp around his neck. It's kind of... cozy. Not as awkward feeling as a regular neck pillow since those have sharp ends. Suga can feel himself relaxing as Oikawa hands him the bagged gift.

"That one's from me," Daichi says. Suga nods as he pulls out the tissue paper. Peeking in, he's met with some of his favorite beauty care products. Two lotions, a body wash, a deep scalp conditioner, and a handful of bathbombs, two of them shades of pink with swirls of blue and another a solid white. He can feel his skin tingle as he thinks about his next bath. 

Suga moves the bag to the floor and leans forward to wrap his arms around Daichi's neck in a hug, his lips pressing a kiss to Daichi's cheek. "Thank you."

Oikawa hands him the last gift, which instantly plops onto Suga's lap at the surprising heft to it. 

"What the hell did you get Iwaizumi?" Suga asks. Iwaizumi just chuckles in reply. 

The paper is easy to tear off, but once again he's met with a white box. The tape is a little harder to tear off this time, so much so that Iwaizumi has to reach around him and rip the box open. 

Suga's met with... a boombox?

"It's a sound machine," Iwaizumi says. "The kind that make waves and shit, you know? It's to help drown out the sound of Oikawa snoring."

"Mean! You know I don't snore!" Oikawa shouts, standing from the coffee table. His face is flushed pink, and everyone laughs. Suga reaches over and pats the side of Oikawa's leg.

"It'll probably be used more to drown out the sound of Daichi grinding his teeth."

Daichi's face immediately shuts down as he turns to glare at Suga. "At least neither of us are sleep farters."

"Hey!" Suga glowers at his boyfriends, embarrassed about his unfortunate sleeping habit.

Oikawa reaches over and ruffles Suga's hair. "We still love you, Suga-chan."

Iwaizumi's arms wrap around his waist and Daichi tries to scoot closer. 

"Yeah, happy birthday." Iwaizumi's breath heats Suga's ear when he speaks, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Suga relaxes. He can't stay mad at any of them for any length of time, especially if they gang up on him. He can feel himself melt as they all crowd around him, Oikawa somehow managing to worm his way on the couch and lay his body over Suga. It's another mess of limbs and clammy skin, but Suga has never felt more comfortable before. He's surrounded by the people who love him, and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all inspired by a shrimp neck pillow which [siren](http://a-sirens-lullaby.tumblr.com/) managed to draw for [suga](http://ushijimaenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/147075666893/a-sirens-lullaby-happy-birthday-my-beautiful). tbh idek if half this stuff is possible but if it is, oikawa would find a way.


End file.
